El amor de mi nena
by Nelliel
Summary: IchiNell. Por ciertos motivos Ichigo es obligado a mantener a Nell en su casa. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se de cuenta de que la ama? ¿También ella lo amará? ¡Los enredos que pasará Nell para adaptarse al mundo real!
1. La llegada

¿Y ahora, qué? En ese momento estaba tan segura de esto... pero, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer aquí? Ella no pertenece a este mundo... pero su amor fue mas

poderoso que cualquier otro sentimiento.

-FLASHBACK-

La batalla arrancar terminó. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, y las 13 divisiones de la Soul Society lograron derrotar a Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen, y a los arrancars.

Ichigo derrotó a Ulquiorra;Nell aún estaba inconciente, despues de volver a su forma original. Todos se habían salvado, todo estaba bien ahora. No había nada que

temer. Excepto una cosa.

Nell vuelve en sí. Ve a Ichigo a lo lejos y camina hacia él. Todo terminó, ahora lo nota. Un momento...

¿Todo terminó?

no.. No... ¡NO!

No era posible... El temor de Nell caía sobre ella. No negaba que era fantástico el fin de la batall, ahora no tenía nadie a quien temer. Pero eso sólo significaba una cosa: Ichigo tendría que volver a su mundo.

Ichigo, SU Itsygo, la dejaría, tal vez para siempre.

Si darse cuenta llegó hasta él.

-Nell, ¡despertaste!

-I..Itsygo-comenzó a lloriquear- ¡No dejes a Nell! ¡Lleva a Nell contigo o no volverá a verte! Por favor, Itsygo, ¡Llevate a Nell!

-Nell..pero ¿Cómo?

-No importa, ¡Nell quiere irse contigo!

-No perteneces a mi mundo... yo.. no puedo llevarte conmigo... algún día volveremos a vernos, Nell...Todo estará bien, ya lo verás; Regresaré a verte... Mientras tanto, sé buena, como hasta ahora... Nos veremos pronto, Nell.

Ichigo caminó hacia sus amigos, que ya estaban reunidos para abrir garganta, y volver al mundo real.

Nell lo veía alejarse. Quería llorar. No. No quería. Estaba llorando. Sus zollosos eran dolorosos. Parecía que su agonía no tendría fin.

Pero entonces tuvo una idea.

Abrieron garganta y comenzaron a entrar. El último fue Ichigo, quien quería volver a ver la cara de Nell, quizás por última vez. Con este pensamiento dirigió su mirada

hacia ella, pero ya no estaba. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Melancólico, decidió irse de una vez.

-END FLASHBACK-

Escuchó un ruido que lo despertó. Frotándose los ojos se levantó de la cama. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se abrió la puerta del ropero, de donde salió una

cosa pequeña, vestida con una túnica verde, que corrió hacia él y saltó:

-Itsygooooooooooooooo!! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejar a Nell? Tonto tonto tonto baboso idiota!!-dijo Nell, al tiempo que le daba en el estómago de lleno, con su máscara de arrancar.

-ay..ah...ayyy...n..e...l...l..-dijo con voz entrecortada. Le había sacado el aire ;;.

Tirado en el piso de su habitación tenía a nell lloriqueandole en el pecho. Ella, por su parte, lloraba de felicidad por estar junto a el. Cuando se recuperó, le dijo:

-¿Que demonios haces aquí? Pense que te había dicho que no era adecuado...

-Si, pero Nell se sentía muy triste, y cuando entraban por garganta Nell se coló y te siguió hasta aquí, Nell estuvo en el ropero todo este tiempo, Itsygo!

-Ahora entiendo porque sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo ¬¬

-Si! Y Nell está muy feliz porque está contigo Itsygo!!

-Si, pero que vas a hacer aquí...

-Mientras Nell este con Itsygo todo estará bien!!

-Maldición. Con eso no sera suficiente...Bueno, lo mejor será ir a ver a Urahara.

-¿Urahara?

--

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo de mi historia.

Es la primera vez que me decido a publicar algo aqui, por eso me encantaría recibir sus comentarios y críticas para mejorar mi trabajo : D

Tengo varios capítulos listos pero por lo pronto me decidí a subir uno para ver si a alguien le gustaba.

¡Por favor, comentenme!! Una palabra, 10 palabras, un parrafo entero, lo que sea lo apreciaré muchísimo!

¡Gracias por haber leído! !


	2. Pensamiento

**Gracias a los que han comentado, espero poder mejorar para que sigan leyendo mi fic!**

--

Nell se subió en Ichigo, que le dijo que guardara silencio podrían oirlos sus hermanas o su papá. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia el almacén Urahara. Al llegar, Tessai estaba fuera, barriendo. Les dijo:

-Los estabamos esperando. Por aquí.

Los condujo a una habitación en el interior del almacén, donde ya se encontraba Urahara.

-¡Ah! Kurosaki-san! Sabía que vendrías!

-Itsygo...¿Ese es Urahara?

-Si, es el...¬¬. Bueno, ya vine hasta aquí. Necesito ayuda.

-Siiii... Lo seee, Kurosaki-san... Desde que sentí ese reiatsu lo supe.. jeje! Ya tengo todo pensado. Tengo un gigai para ti, Nelliel Tu Oddershwank.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Nell? -pregunta Nell un tanto desconcertada.

-Sentí tu reiatsu cuando entraste a este mundo, me dí cuenta de que venías tras Ichigo, y sabía que él, al descubrirte, vendría. Investigue sobre ti, Nelliel-chan.

-Pero, Urahara, ¿Cómo que un gigai? ¿No deberías abrir garganta para regresarla?

-No puedo, Kurosaki-san...Temo que no podré abrir la puerta por un buen tiempo; mientras tanto he preparado algunas cosas que podrían servirles. Tessai los llevará.

-Bien. Gracias, entonces. Nos vemos.

Salieron de la habitación siguiendo a Tessai.

"Además, será muy interesante ver el comportamiento de un espada en el mundo real"-pensó Urahara Kisuke, con su cara de "yo ya se que pasará pero a mi me gusta hacer experimentos".

Entraron a otra habitación, donde había dos cajas de igual tamaño. Una de ellas dice "gigai". La otra está marcada con una calavera-la misma de la máscara de Nell-.

-Urahara-sama hizo estas 2 cajas para Nelliel-san. Una contiene un gigai especial, hecho con las características de Nelliel-san pero adaptado para parecer una humana común y corriente. La otra caja contiene objetos que les serán útiles con el paso del tiempo.

-Bien. Nell, será mejor que te pongas el gigai de una vez.

-¿Y eso como se pone? ;;

-Yo le enseñaré cómo.

Ichigo abandonó la habitación y esperó afuera mientras Tessai ayudaba a Nell a usar el gigai. Después de algunos gritos, exclamaciones y cosas que se regaban por el piso -ichigo dedujo que la segunda caja había caído-, salió Tessai de la habitación y le dijo a Ichigo que ella no tardaría en salir.

Unos cuantos minutos después se abrió la puerta y salió Nell en su gigai. Ya no tenía forma de niña pequeña; era idéntica a su forma original, excepto por la mancha roja de la cara y la máscara, que al parecer quitó Urahara. Por lo visto también le habían dado un poco de ropa, porque traía puestos unos pantalones muy bonitos y una playera negra que Ichigo jamás había visto... tampoco había visto lo verdes y hermosos que eran sus ojos...

-Ichigo... Ichigo... ¡ICHIGO!

-¿Eh?

Ichigo salió de su trance. Nell lo estaba zarandeando. -¿Eh?- dijo otra vez.

-Ah! Si! Este... tomaré tu caja y nos iremos.

Salieron del almacén hacia la casa. Cuando ya estaban cerca, un sonido extraño salió del estómago de Nell, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ichigo...

-Que?

-¡TENGO HAMBRE ICHIGO! ;;

-WAAAAHH!! Tranquila! Ya es la hora de la comida, Yuzu ya debió haber cocinado algo.

Llegaron a la casa y abrieron la puerta. Isshin, Yuzu y Karin estaban sentados en la mesa, comiendo. Isshin, al ver que su hijo llegaba con semejante mujerón, abrió la boca y se le salió la sopa que se iba a pasar.

-¡¡ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡POR FIN TRAES UNA MUJER A LA CASA! AH! AAHH! AAAAHH!! QUE FELIZ SOY!! MASAKI, NUESTRO HIJO A CRECIDO Y LO HEMOS CRIADO BIEN! DIME HIJO MÍO, ¿QUIEN ES ESTA LINDA CH...

No pudo continuar por el puñetazo que le metió Ichigo en la boca.

Pero, Nell le tomó el brazo y lo bajó. Se dirigió a Isshin.

-Hola, Kurosaki-san! Soy Nelliel. Mi familia esta en otro mundo... quiero decir! país. Me quedé sin casa y le pedí a Ichigo que me alojara por un par de meses, un año o dos... o más...

-Oh oh perfecto!! Nelliel-chan! Tenemos una habitación arriba! Puedes quedarte ahí. ¿Vas al instituto con Ichigo?

-¿El istituntu? Ichigo, que es el..

-SI! VA CONMIGO! SUBIREMOS A MI HABITACIÓN!- interrumpió Ichigo.

Antes de que Isshin pudiera decir algo, Ichigo tomo a Nell de la mano y corrió hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, cerro la puerta con seguro, se sento en la cama y le hizo señas a Nell para que también se sentara.

-Bueno.. Tenemos que discutir que haremos.

-¿Que haremos?

--

**Ese fue el capitulo 2! Tengo más caps, pero mejor esperaré a ver si sigue gustando... gracias por leer!!**


	3. Adaptación

-Creo que será mejor que te inscribas en el instituto. De alguna forma tendremos que hacer que te pongan en mi clase, para que pueda ayudarte, y en caso de que pase algo, protegerte. Diremos que eres una estudiante de transferencia... Sí, eso haremos.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué se hace en un instituto?

-Estudiar, aprender... dormir...

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?

"Esto será más difícil de lo que creí" pensó Ichigo.

-¡Ah! Por cierto Nell, ¿De donde sacaste lo de tu familia, tu casa y todo eso?

-Me dijo Tessai lo que debía decirle a Kurosaki-san, aunque se me olvido casi todo lo que me dijo

-Ya, ahora entiendo. Vaya que lo tenían planeado todo. Bueno, lo mejor será que mañana vayamos a arreglar lo del instituto. Te despertaré por la mañana, ahora vete a dormir.

-¡Pero me quiero quedar aquí contigo! ¡Quiero dormir en tu cama!

-¿EHHH?¡NO PUEDES!

-¿Pero por quéeeeeeeeee? ;;- dijo Nell haciendo pucheros. Se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó. Ichigo se sorprendió. Nell lo había abrazado antes, pero este abrazo lo sentía diferente, cálido, tan cálido que le hubiera gustado vivir en ese momento por siempre. Pero no podía seguir así por siempre, tenía que llevarla a su habitación.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Le costó muchísimo trabajo serpararse de ella. Cuando por fin la dejo en su cama, regresó a la suya y se quedó dormido pensando en ese abrazo.

Como el día anterior, escuchó otro ruido que lo despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tenía la cara de Nell tan cerca de la suya que se espantó. Ella lo observaba muy curiosa. Mientras el estaba dormido, pensaba en que se veía más... más... atractivo... de lo normal. Pero al escuchar los gritos de Ichigo saltó al piso y se metió debajo de la cama, espantada.

Ichigo se calmó y se inclinó para ver debajo de la cama.

-Nell, sal de ahí ya, hace años que no limpio y hay mucho polvo... y basura... y zapatos... y envolturas de dulces y papas fritas... y un sandwich podrido de la semana pasada...-entonces se dió cuenta de toda la porquería que había ahí abajo, entonces gritó- ¡SAL DE AHI RÁPIDO, NELL!

Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso antes; miró a su alrededor. En efecto, todo estaba lleno de cosas asquerosas.

-WAAAAAH!! QUE HORRIBLE!!- salió y como pudo se sacudió, en vano. Estaba toda sucia de la cara y los brazos, así como la ropa. "Soy un idiota- pensó Ichigo-, me olvide de conseguirle un pijama, y se durmió con la ropa que le dió Urahara; además ahora esta toda sucia..."

¿Y ahora que haría? Tendrían que ir a comprar ropa. Y rápido. Nell debía bañarse cuanto antes, pero para ello necesitaba ropa.

-Nell, espera aquí un momento, tengo que hablar con mi papá. No tardaré; no salgas.

-Buuueeeenooo.

Ichigo salió de la habitación. Despues de 5 o 6 minutos, en los que se oyeron golpes, caidas, insultos y amenazas, regresó y le dijo a Nell:

-Me vestiré, e iremos a comprarte ropa.

-¿Ropa? ¡Pero tengo esta!

-No puedes usar todos los días la misma ropa, y esta ya está sucia. Además hay ropa para diferentes ocasiones. Me voy a vestir.

-Buuuuuueeenooooo.

Ichigo había dado énfasis al "me voy a vestir" pero Nell no entendió la indirecta. El esperaba que ella saliera de la habitación.

Ella no entendió. Lo que es más: fue hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla; entonces se dió cuenta de que la silla tenía rueditas y giraba, así que empezó a dar vueltas mientras decía "yuupiii!"

Luego encontró la palanquita que sube y baja el asiento, asi que daba vueltas y jalaba la palanca.. Una y otra y otra vez.

Parecía divertirse mucho. Ichigo no quiso molestarse en decirle nada y simplemente se empezó a cambiar. No había tiempo de bañarse, la ropa urgente.

Creyó que Nell no estaba viendo

Creyó que estaba distraída.


	4. Conocimiento

**Muchas gracias nuevamente a los que leen mi fic**

**Magenta gracias por estar al pendiente de los capítulos, si tienes alguna idea comentario o sugerencia por favor, dime para que pueda mejorar! Donde que tu escribes genial, con unas ideas que me matan de risa !! jajaja!**

**Oneesan Arigatooo por comentar!! Sigue comentando ;;!!**

* * *

Simplemente se quitó la pijama, quedando unicamente en bóxer.

¡Por supuesto que Nell lo estaba viendo! Muy disimuladamente, entre vuelta y vuelta, miraba a Ichigo cambiarse.

¡Y el que pensaba que Nell era inocentísima!

Buscó ropa lo más rápido que pudo, aun sin percatarse de las miraditas de lujuria que Nell le echaba, y se cambió.

Se acomodó el cabello y cuando estuvo lista, volteó a ver a Nell.

Tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos... ¿Por qué habrá sido?... Tenía una mirada rara.. comparable con una mirada de deseo...

Fuera de eso, Tenía la cara llena de mugre; no podrían salir asi, por eso fue por una toalla que mojó un poco, regresó hacia Nell. Ella dejó de girar y miró a Ichigo. Suavemente, le tomó la barbilla, y se dispuso a limpiarle la cara.

Nell no pudo evitar el tono rosado en sus mejillas. No sabía porque, pero comenzaba a acalorarse..

Tenía la cara de Ichigo tan cerca.. Nunca se había percatado de realmente era guapo. En realidad, guapo era corto; ¡guapísimo!. Sentía una sensacion extraña en el estómago.. Como de emoción.. Tenía curiosidad de sentir sus labios...

Ichigo estaba pensando; otra vez veía esos ojos de cerca.. ¡Esos ojos lo hipnotizaban! No solo sus ojos, tambien sus labios. Ya no le limpiaba la cara, estaba embobado. Inconcientemente se había ido acercando a ella, cada vez más. Ahora lo sabía: Quería besarla. Realmente quería besarla.

Nell también se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Estaban a milímetros. ¡Ya no podían más! ¡Iban a besarse! Ichigo estiró sus labios para alcanzar los de ella; sí, estaba tan cerca.. El cronómetro interno de Ichigo marcaba que harían contacto en 3...2...

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Alguien abrió la puerta. La maldita puerta.

Se separaron rapidamente. ¿Quién fue el idiota que...

Kon saltó hacia Ichigo para pegarle.

-¡Maldito! Otra vez me dejaste con tu hermana! Mira, me vistió de niña!! -dijo, señalandose una grandísima estrella rosa en la oreja derecha, pegada con "Pegamento mágico de Chapy", que Rukia le había regalado a Yuzu tiempo atrás- ¿Por qué me dejaste con ella?¡Pagarás!

-¡Kon! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Largate de aquí!

Kon ya no estaba sobre él, pero tampoco le hacía caso. Estaba viendo a Nell, que lo veía con una mezcla de horror y curiosidad.

De pronto comenzaron a brillarle los ojos, corrió hacia ella y dijo:

-¡Oneeee-san!¡El paraíso con montañas! ¡Copa D! ¡He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo!

Y así, saltó hacia el pecho de Nell. Y así, la espada de Ichigo le arranco la estrella rosa... casi con todo y oreja.

-WAAAAAHHH!! ICHIGOOO QUE ME HICISTE!

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla maldito pervertido!! ¡Podría destruirte! ¡Ahora largo!

Dicho esto le metió un patadón que lo sacó por la ventana y lo mandó a México. Por supuesto que el regresó y encontró nuevamente la casa Kurosaki, pero como diría Michael Ende, esa es otra historia y necesita ser contada en otra ocasión.

Ichigo suspiró y regresó a su cuerpo -había usado su insignia de Shinigami sustituto.

-Ichigooo que era esa cosa tan fea ;;, me quería tocar mis...

-Lalalalalalala-interrumpió Ichigo- ¡Que día tan lindo hace! - no quería escuchar la palabra.-Bueno, dale, te contaré. Hace un tiempo me vi en la necesidad de usar un alma modificada (que le vendió ese baka de Urahara a Rukia), pero esta alma estaba defectuosa y se aprovechó de mi cuerpo y mi cara sexy y se fue a ligar el muy pervertido con pura chava buenota, pero eso no se lo digas a nadie, porque segun la versión de Tite, nada más se paseó por ahí a ver; bueno el punto es que cuando lo quité de las 17 mujeres que tenía encima, luché con el pero me dió un poquito de lástima el idiota ese, porque me dijo que lo que más quería era el amor de una mujer, pero bah! patrañas, tuve que haberme dado cuenta desde el principio! Le saque la píldora a mi cuerpo y la puse en un peluche que me dió de recuerdo una de las mujeres con las que Kon había estado, y lo traje conmigo, pero desde entonces sacó su verdadera lujuria y ama los grandes ... - y así Ichigo le contó a Nell la historia de Kon.

-Ay Nell hay que ir a comprar la ropa! Todavía tenemos que ir al instituto a inscribirte!! Vamonos ya!

La tomó de la mano y corrió con ella hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

**Ahora si ya van a comprar la ropa! Ay caray a punto de besarse!!**

**gracias por leer!**


	5. Probando

**Nuevo cap arriba! Lamento la demora! El próximo será mas largo, a ver que les parece, por favor, comenten!!**

**magenta como siemper muchas gracias por tus comments!!  
akibakeyseiya mil gracias por tu comment, que bueno que te guste mi historia. Tratare de escribir mas para tener de reserva y no dejarlos con la duda xD  
steldark gracias por leer aunque al principio no te llamara la atención.. no se si te guste el IchiNell, Muchas GRACIAS!  
Osa ey osa loca !! gracias por comentar!! : D!!**

**Ojala que disfruten esto!**

* * *

Llegaron al centro comercial. Nell quería detenerse en cada local, le daba muchísima curiosidad ver lo que vendían, así que fue un triunfo llegar a una tienda de ropa -una con ropa muy bonita y barata. Ichigo tomó a Nell de la mano -inconcientemente- y le dijo "Vamos".

Cuando entraron Nell vió muchas cosas que le parecieron fascinantes, por lo que se emocionó. Quizás demasiado, porque en menos de 3 minutos Ichigo y dos de los encargados de la tienda cargaban bultos de ropa que Nell ni siquiera miraba, solo aventaba. Seguro quería probarlo todo. Y parecía no tener fin... hasta que Ichigo, como buen hombre, se desesperó y le dijo:

-Oeee, creo que es suficiente con esto ¬¬

-Buuuueeenooooo... y ahora ¿Qué se hace?

-Iremos al probador y te pondrás toda la maldita ropa que me hiciste cargar ¬¬, a ver que te gusta. Lo que te guste, lo compramos.

Una empleada le dijo a otra:

-Mira que buen novio ya quisiera tener yo uno así, además de guapo, le compra ropa a su novia!!

-Un momento yo no soy su...

-VAMOS ICHIGO!!

Entonces el encargado los llevó al probador y el ya no tuvo tiempo de reclamar.

Uno a uno se metieron al probador a dejarle su ropa. El último en salir fue Ichigo, pero entonces Nell hizo su puchero:

-ICHIGOO A DONDE VAS?? Ponme la ropa!!

-QUEEEEE??

-Siii es que no se que esta bonito y que no ;; Ponme la ropa!!

-No!! No me puedo quedar aqui adentro, mejor me quedo aqui afuera sentado y sales y me preguntas si esta bonito o no, vale? Y ya apurate, que ya me dio hambre y vamos con prisa!!

-Buuuueeeenoooooo. ;;

Nell se metió al probador. Despues de varios forcejeos que Ichigo alcanzó a escuchar, ella salió con el primer conjunto.

Vestía unos pantalones verde bandera, una camisa estilo hawaiana con escarola café y una gorra estilo hiphop. Ichigo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror X.x

-Ve y quitate eso! que horrible!

Nuevamente se cambió; esta vez por una falda rosa de escazos 10 centímetros y un top blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¿EEEHH? NELL, OTRA COSA, RÁPIDO!!-le gritó Ichigo mientras, sonrojado, la empujaba dentro del probador. ¡Nunca pensó en ver a Nell así! ¡Ojala hubiera tenido una cámara! ¿Eh? No, no, esos pensamientos eran medio pervetidos; ¿Sería que Ichigo se estaba volviendo un hentai?

-Nell salió por tercera vez. Se había puesto un vestido naranja, de tirantes, que le llegaba a mitad de la rodilla. Traía unos zapatos que, extrañamente, hacían juego con su vestido. Ese color resaltaba su mirada, y el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Cuando salió, varios chicos que estaban comprando ropa se le quedaron viendo, casi babeando. "La verdad es que esta muy sexy,- pensó Ichigo- pero no me agrada que otros la vean..." Por lo que dirigió su mirada de "Siguele y te pateo el trasero" a los tipos. Ellos al ver su ceño fruncido y su cara de muerte se salieron de la tienda. Sí, Ichigo tenía cara de mafioso, o tal vez ladrón.


	6. Regalo

**Perdonenme la espera... he andado con la escuela y eso xD**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste tambien.. no es mucho.. pero es lindo! xDDD**

**Ojalá sigan comentando... me ayudan mucho sus comentarios!**

**En fin, este capitulo va dedicado a el episodio 192: Neru no himitsu, que se ha estrenado hoy!!!**

* * *

Nell modeló más ropa, sobre la cual Ichigo daba su aprobación. Pantalones, playeras, vestidos, calcetines y zapatos fueron hacia la caja registradora.

Ichigo estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Nell salió, dandole a entender que había acabado, así que fueron a la caja. La encargada comenzó a marcar la ropa y dijo:

-Bien. Eso es todo, ¿No? Son 5752 pesos.

Ichigo abrió los ojos; era increíble cuanto costaba la ropa hoy en día.. "Demonios -pensó-, con eso pude haberme comprado mi ansiado wii.. ni modo.. todo sea por Nell"

-Si.. Aqui tiene.

Ichigo pagó y salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas. Pronto su agotamiento le recordó que tenía hambre: después de todo, había pasado horas en esa maldita tienda, y ni siquiera había desayunado.

-Nell, vayamos a comer algo antes de salir de aquí

-¿Eh? ¿Comer, aquí?

-Si, vamos, ya verás.

Camino hacia el área de restaurantes. Se detuvo en uno que le gustaba mucho, de comida mexicana, y pidió una mesa.

Esperaron mas o menos 2 minutos a que les dieran una, y pasaron a sentarse.

El lugar era muy amplio y con un mobiliario bastante lindo, de paredes color crema y techos altos.

Nell seguia impresionada con tanto que había para ver. ¡Era impresionante! Llegó el mesero, y les preguntó:

-Buenas Tardes, Puedo tomar su orden?

-Si, por favor. Yo quiero una orden de sopes, dos tacos al pastor y un pozole. ¡Ah! Y un agua de horchata!

-Y usted señorita?

-yo.... bawa-bawa... comía arena....

-¿Eh? El mesero estaba un poco asustado, ya que Nell se mecía en la silla, murmurando palabras como "comer, que, hueco mundo, bawa-bawa, arena, como..."

-¡Etto! Si jejeje a Nell le gustan los huaraches!

-¡Eh, si, enseguida señor!

Pronto les trajeron sus platillos. Ichigo devoró los suyos. Nell se veía temerosa, no sabía si comer el "huachache" o no. Ichigo vió que no se veía muy convencida.

-Nell, pruebalo, te gustará

-No se Ichigo..

-Vaamoos...

-Mmm...

Ichigo tomó el tenedor de ella, cortó un trozo de huarache y lo dirigió hacia Nell. No tuvo más opción que comerselo.

-Ofie Ifhigo efto efta fuenifimo!!

Le dijo Nell, mientras comía su huarache. Se acabó 1, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro y otro más, hasta que se llenó. "Nell come como cerdo" pensó Ichigo, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Ver a Nell comer, así de feliz, lo hacía feliz a él.

Pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante.

-Ahora si vamonos Nell, todavía hay que ir al instituto.

-Buuuenoo.

Iban hacia la salida cuando Nell se detuvo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba viendo? Nell estaba viendo la vitrina de una tienda... le brillaban los ojos de emoción...

-¡Ichigo, Ichigo! ¡Mira lo que encontré! ¡Mira! ¿Qué es esa bola amarilla? ¡Está muy bonita!

Ichigo fue hacia ella y se fijó en "la bola".

Era un pollito de felpa, lindísimo, con ojotes y piquito, de un color precioso. Al parecer hacía o decía algo, porque traía una estampa que decía "press here" en la patita.

En verdad era un pollito adorable.

-Eso es un pollito, Nell, un pollo es un animal.. eso solo es un peluchito.

Enseguida, Ichigo entró a la tienda.

-¿Ichigo? ¿A donde vas?

Nell lo siguió al interior de la tienda.

-Buenas Tardes, que puedo ofrecerle? Bienvenidos.

-Nell, esperame un momento afuera, si? No tardaré.

-Buuueeeenooo...

Nell salió y se sentó en una banca que había por ahí. En la tienda...

-Hola. Quiero el pollo de felpa de la vitrina, por favor.

-Ohhh! Claro! Para su novia! Le va como anillo al dedo!!

-No es mi... baahh.. si, como sea. O//O

La encargada fue hacia la vitrina y le sacó el muñequito. En verdad estaba lindo, el condenado.

Ichigo pagó e iba a salir de la tienda.

-¡Ah! por cierto, también tiene sonido, ¡apriete la patita!

-¡Ah! Gracias.

Ichigo apretó la patita.

-Te amo- le dijo el pollo

-¿Eh?

-Te amo- volvió a apretarlo

-Oh... bueno.

Se dirigió hacia Nell y le dijo:

-Toma, Nell.

-Ichigo, para mí?

-Sí, tomalo Nell : D- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo Ichigo sabe hacer.

Nell lo tomó, y sin querer le apretó la patita.

-Te amo- le dijo el pollo

-Ichigo, ¿Qué es te amo?

-Luego lo entenderás, Nell. Ahora, vamonos.-dijo, extendiendole una mano para irse juntos.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, criticas, etc, etc, etc O//O!!**

**Como ven para dentro de uno o dos capitulos: El regreso de Kuchiki Rukia, les gustaria?**


	7. Celos

Entonces, salieron, y se dirigieron al instituto.

De pronto, una voz, potente, familiar, le llamó a Ichigo, esa voz que había escuchado varias veces en el armario.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí?

-gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah....-Nell la veía, como aquella vez que iban sobre Bawabawa, y volvió a preguntarle:

-¿Qué relación tienes con Itsygo?- Nell se sentía muy celosa de ella. Después de todo era su Ichigo, SU Ichigo. Recordó el pollo.. si, el pollo. El pollo que decía "Te amo". En realidad ella sabía perfectamente lo que "Te amo" significaba. Pero su condición (llegar de un lugar diferente, en forma de niñita, que habla mal, etc..) le permitían actuar un poco. Cuando le preguntó a Ichigo que significaba, lo único que queria saber era cómo él definía ese sentimiento.. Ese sentimiento, que era.. practicamente.. lo que Nell sentía por Ichigo... lo amaba. LO AMABA. ¡LO AMABA! Precisamente por eso se sentía tan celosa.. que extraña sensación, los celos. De momento tendría que resistir, para no liberar su Gamuza y darle una paliza a esa atrevida ¬¬...

-¿Eh? Una que tu no puedes comprender, niña.

-¿A quién le llamas niña?No ves que ya soy toda una mujer ¬¬ ¡Ve a llamarle niña a tu abuela, hija del demonio! - Nell se enfurecía cada vez más.

-Baka ¬¬

-Mi relación con Ichigo es más poderosa que la tuya, a mí me hace regalos, MI Ichigo!-Dijo Nell, enseñandole la lengua.

-¿Eh?

-Si!- Le dice Nell mostrándole las bolsas y el pollo que aún sostenia en su mano; Rukia vió los zapatos, la ropa, las bolsas y demás, incluso pudo ver el ticket del restaurante.

Rukia le tomó el pollo y le apreto la patita. Al escuchar el "Te amo", Su cara enrojeció de ira.

-¡PINCHE ICHIGO! CUANDO YO ESTUVE AQUÍ NO ME COMPRASTE NADA, CABRO%$&# DE MIE#$%!!!!!! QUE POC# #"$%!! Y YO DE IMBÉCIL AHÍ SALVANDOTE IDIOTA!

-Bueno bueno calmate y..

-¡VETE A CALMAR A LA #$%& IMBECIL!

-Ya, ya, mira, Rukia. Es que tu lo solucionaste todo por ti misma... Yo he estado solucionando la estancia de Nell aquí, y no ha sido tan sencillo...

-¿Y por qué simplemente no la regresaste idiota?

-Fui con Urahara y me dijo que no se podía. Hay que esperar un tiempo para volver a abrir garganta.

-Si, ya veo. He escuchado sobre eso y parece que hay un tiempo de espera de 2 o 3 meses. Supongo que la inscribirás al instituto.

-Si, eso pienso hacer, aunque aun no se como hacerle para poder meterla, ni hacer que quede en mi clase... Después de todo tendré que ayudarle, supongo que habrá pasado mucho tiempo desde que Nell fue a la escuela...

-Ya. Estas desesperado?

-Y.. estem.. si, un poco, si.

-Solo responde si o no!

-SI SI VALE SI!

-Bien.. Te ayudaré, entonces.

-Gracias, Rukia. Si puedes ayudarme de una vez, por favor..

-Si.. Vamos.

Caminaron los tres juntos hacia el instituto con Rukia por delante, un poco malhumorada, tanto ella como Nell. Sin embargo Rukia se habia resignado. A fin de cuentas, estaba ayudando a Ichigo, a SU Ichi, que la había salvado del sokyoku, 3, ah! maldito, ahora comprandole cosas a Nell.. ¡Pero si en otros fics me ama con locura!- pensaba Rukia.

Llegaron por fin, así que se dirigieron a la oficina del director. De alguna manera, Rukia era muy buena actriz, como pudo comprobarse en los primeros capitulos del anime; Usando esa voz que tanto le molestaba a Ichigo, Sonsacó al director y esté acabo aceptando a Nell en la clase de Ichigo con lágrimas en los ojos y un paquete de libros y uniforme gratis para ella.

Ichigo y Nell simplemente veían todo desde afuera.

¡Por fin Nell iría al instituto!

Al salir Rukia, fueron los tres a casa de Ichigo, mas especificamente a la recámara de Ichigo.

Al llegar, Ichigo dijo:

-Esperen que tengo que ir al baño a hacer pis.

-Buuuuenoooo- le dijo Nell

Y mientras Ichigo estaba en el baño, Rukia tuvo en mente un plan maligno que iba a desarrollar en ese preciso instante. Ichigo se sentía muy bondadoso con Nell, ¿no?

¿La estaba ayudando en todo, no? ¿No había dicho que estaba arreglando la estancia de Nell ahí? Bien, ahora pagaría por eso!

-Nell, Ichigo te compró...

Entonces volvió Ichigo, aliviado de liberar sus necesidades.

Abre la puerta, y...Nell...

-¡ICHIGO!!! ¡NECESITO ROPA INTERIOR!!!

Lo siguiente que vemos es a Ichigo desmayado en el piso saliendole sangre de la nariz, y Nell abrazandolo y gritandole "NO TE MUERAS ICHIGO!!"


	8. Soluciones

Me tarde MUCHISIMO en traer el nuevo cap!! perdón!! espero que puedan seguirlo leyendo y por supuesto q sigan gustando de este fic. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sigan dejando!! Y ya podre subir mas caps!!

* * *

Ella se habia ido ya. Y estaba agradecido por ello, ya que si no se hubiera ido, le hubiera metido m s ideas en la cabeza a Nell.  
De por si, ahora tendr a que comprarle ropa interior.  
-Itsygo, Puedo prender la tevelision? -como Ichigo llevaba un rato callado, Nell estaba aburrida y decidi "explorar" la tevelision, a ver de que se trataba.  
-Si, pero es Televisi n.  
-Bueeeenoo Desde hace unas horas Ichigo meditaba sobre como solucionar el problema de la ropa interior, dado que el no sabia nada sobre el tema y no conoc a a nadie que lo hiciera; Y especialmente alguien que sepa lo que es comprar ropa interior de esas medidas.  
De pronto, se di cuenta de que estaba viendo Nell en la televisi n.  
Hasta hacia unos segundos simplemente pasaba los canales, pero se habia detenido en uno.  
UN CANAL PORNO!  
-NOOOOOO!!! NEEELLL QUITA ESOO!  
-QUEEE? PORQUEEEE!!! Estoy tratando de saber que hacen!  
-NOOO NO LO VEASS NOOOOO NO ES MOMENTO!!! -dijo Ichigo, arrebatandole el control y cambiandole de canal.  
Justamente antes de que se cambiara, logr ver la cara de la chica de la pelicula porno (ejem), y lo cierto es que ella se parec a a .  
ORIHIME!! Por suerte no lo era, pero entonces supo que hacer, y se sinti aliviado.

-En el tel fono-  
-Diga?  
-Orihime? Soy yo, Ichigo. Ver s, quer a saber si tienes el resto de la tarde libre... -Si, claro! De que se trata?  
-No es algo que pueda decirte por tel fono... Mejor, te veo en el centro comercial en media hora, esta bien?  
-De acuerdo, all estare Kurosaki-kun ^o^

Ichigo colg el tel fono y se prepar para salir nuevamente; estaba aliviado de haber guardado un poco de dinero del de antes.  
Le dijo a Nell que saldr an y ella apag la television.

A lo lejos, Orihime estaba en una banca del centro comercial. Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de como pedir el favor, pero no habia otra manera.  
Adem s, ella no sab a que Nell estaba aqui..

-Ey! Orihime!  
-Eh? EEEEHHH?? PERO!! PERO!! ELLA.. QUEE?  
-Hola Hime-chaan ^^!  
-Perd n por no dec rtelo antes Orihime, Nell se col por garganta y me sigui , no puedo regresarla por un tiempo, as que esta viviendo conmigo.  
-Eh??? Contigo?? Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia de todas maneras.. Guau, que sorprendente. Que gusto verte Nell!  
-Jijiji -Bueno, aparte de revelarte esta noticia.. necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande.  
-Ohh!!

Tres horas y media despu s, Ichigo ve salir a Nell con Orihime de una tienda a la que Ichigo no quiso entrar, por supuesto.  
Llevaban bolsas rebosantes de cosas, iban riendo y platicando. "Tal vez Orihime pueda ayudarme a adaptar a Nell a este mundo... hay tantas cosas que yo no s de las chicas, que no creo poder ayudarla con eso"  
Parec an realmente felices. Ten an toda la pinta de ser "mejores amigas" y de tener a os de conocerse.

-Listo Ichigo! Ya est !  
-Hime-chan me ayud Itsygo!! Ya tengo toda clase de ropa interior: brassieres, calzones, boxers, ligueros, tangas.  
-ESTEEE NELL ICHIGO NO NECESITA SABERLO!!! Es que nos emocionamos mucho al ver toda esa clase de ropa sensual y no pudimos evitarlo.  
-Nos emocionamos? No pudimos? me suena a mucha gente ehhh?? Da lo mismo, en todo caso te lo agradezco mucho orihime, yo no podr a haberlo hecho. -Ay, no hay de que ^o^, me la pas muy bien con Nell!  
-Pues que bueno.. porque a partir de ma ana va al instituto como alumno regular.  
-Queee?? GUAUU!!! QUE EMOCION!!!!!- dijeron las dos al unisono

"Realmente ser algo interesante ver que pasa con Nell ma ana... y adem s.. quiero tenerla a mi lado.. siempre."

* * *

Comentarioooss!!! Por favorr!!


End file.
